A Childhood Obsession
by duckichan87
Summary: Gaara was once fascinated with a young girl, but then he grew up. How could he have known what fate had in store for him? oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

-prologue

I had watched her play with dolls and flowers. I had seen her outgrow her little pink skirts and pretense games. She was the most interesting character I had ever known. One minute she's happy and another she's sad. I really didn't get it...not until I got just a bit older. I saw that she would be happy around younger children and maybe a few kids her own age, but everything was different when she went home. She lived with her father, mother and her twin (fraternal) sister. For some reason, I found out, this girl was not very happy around them. I didn't even know her name. All I knew was that ever since she had stood up for me when we were very small, I had taken an interest in her. I followed her (with her not knowing of course) trying to figure her out. I was trying to figure out why anyone would argue with others on my behalf. I studied her carefully, sketching into my mind every single feature. From the untamed curly black hair and the stormy grey eyes to match to the small bodily frame that I watched turned into a more average development. She had a soft-spoken air about her. I could tell that she rathered peaceful solutions than to argue...why then, had she argued with the kids that bothered me. "Leave him alone!" and "What's wrong with u guys!" played themselves in my head. She used such passion and force, those of which the tormentors were not used to from her, that they felt ultimate regret. I could have followed her in admiration forever...but I grew up. When I first turned 13, my siblings were too suspicious of my disappearances. I could never let them know. If someone found out that I had such an interest in anyone other than myself, their fear of me would disipate. And that is how I remain powerful. So by the time I turned 17, I believed that she was just a waste of my time. Her soft-spoken manner had now irked me. She was useless and weak. How could she ever do anything if she was too soft-hearted to kill for it. I had ultimately forgotten her. How was I to know that my father would bring her to me.

3rd pov

It was at sunset when Gaara had finally walked through his front door. He was met by his sister and brother wispering to eachother in the living room. He walked in without them noticing and listened to sum of their conversation. "I think dad has finally gone nuts. How the hell did he think this would work?" Gaara's sister Temari commented. "Fifty bucks say he kills her in the next week." Gaara's brother Kankouru replied. Gaara decided to get to the bottom of this. "What are u two doing?" he asked in a stiotic voice. The two siblings jumped. They had not known that their younger, yet stronger brother had been listening. They began to stutter in fear that the boy would take his anger out on them. "um...well, u see...go ahead Temari tell him." Kankouru pushed his sister toward Gaara. She was not as afraid, but was very careful with what she would say. "U see...dad got u a little present."she said hoping he would take the information and question their father about it. But before she could see what he would do, their father had walked in and she was grateful. "Ah, Gaara finally you're here. Come." Their father turned and walked into the hall. Gaara, seeing no other choice, followed him and his two siblings were right behind him curious as to what would happen.

Their father led them straight for one of the unoccupied rooms. He opened the door and walked inside. The siblings saw that the room was now decorated. There were sheets and dressers...well to put it simply, the room was set up for a girl. Gaara narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why would his father decorate the room, unless...and then it had hit him. There was now an extra female living with them. In understanding this fact, he rolled his eyes and began to walk out the door. He had gotten enough mood swings from his sister. "Gaara..." his father called out to him in attempt to stop him. But he just kept walking...until he heard someone raising their voice. "Get your filthy hands off of me you old hags!" Gaara stopped. Never had he heard any female take a tone like that while being in his home. Everyone knows that he hates too much noise. " Hehehe...she's a fiery one too. I know that you're growing up and getting certain urges..." upon hearing this kind of thing from his father, he had quickly stopped it. "Save it." he said simply, and his father got the point. "Well, she's yours to keep." he finished walking past Gaara. "How?" Gaara asked looking toward the bathroom door where the commotion was coming from. " Saw her in town and bought her from her own family. Attitude caught my interest, so I thought it would catch yours too." he said finally walking out the door. Temari and Kankouru stayed in the room still trying to catch exactly what Gaara would do when the girl stepped from the bathroom. And they didn't have to wait very long. "Get me out of this shit-hole!" A girl bust through the bathroom door. Her stormy grey eyes searched the room for the door. But what she found instead was a circle of three kids her age. Her eyes roamed over the blonde girl (Temari) to the dark haired boy (Kankouru), but stopped at the red-head (Gaara). "Do I know u?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Gaara looked her over. No one could tell, but he was completely shocked to see her. The same girl that he could not stop following years ago. But he pulled himself together while Temari answered her question. "Well no, but I'm Temari, this here is Kankouru and the other over there is Gaara." she said smiling trying to make the girl feel comfortable. "But u shall call me Master." Gaara implied to the girl with a smirk on his face. "The hell I will! Gaara or not...I am no one's property!" The girl yelled. She did not see, however, the look of dread on Temari and Kankouru's faces. "Dead girl walking." Kankouru mumbled to himself. " I don't care if your father payed my father. I will not be owned!" she continued not noticing the pissed look that Gaara was giving her. Before the girl knew it, a wave of sand flew towards her. It was in the form of hands and grabbed her wrists and pulled her up off the floor. The girl was, to say the least, very surprised...and then very angry. "Why u...bastard." she said between her teeth. And on this comment the grip tightened. He would break her wrists and she knew it, but she didn't care. "You will address me as I wish. Am I clear?" he said tightening the grip even more. She held herself from crying out in pain. "Go to Hell!" she finally yelled out preparing to feel the pain of having her wrists snapped. But it never came. Because their father walked in and talked Gaara into stopping. "What use is she if she can't use her hands?" he said as Gaara dropped her to the floor again. "I'll take care of the punishment." he told Gaara, walking to the girl and pulling her to her feet. She struggled against him but eventually others came in to carry her out of the room.

Gaara left for his own room. He knew that the girl would get whipped...ten licks maybe twenty. Halfway to his room he stopped. "I'm hungry" he said to himself walking again toward the kitchen. When he had got there, he found his siblings there also. They just glanced at him and went about their business. And in the silence they could heard the sound of the whip. What was peculier, however, was that there was hardly a cry that followed it. They knew that it was the girl that was being punished but was she so stubborn that she would not let herself succumb to the embarrasing cries and pleas to stop? They listened a bit longer...5licks...10 licks. Why wouldn't the girl cry? Their father was lenient...he would stop if she asked. And finally at 15 licks they began to hear the cries that she had attempted to hold in. The cries got louder as the licks kept coming. And yet she still would not ask for mercy. She took what they gave her. Gaara smirked at that and wondered if this punishment would serve beneficial. If it fails and she still acts disrespectful then he would give her a taste of his own punishments. Ones she would not like. This girl was now his little toy. She was his to play with. She was his to protect...and his to love.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so since I've gotten request for another chapter of Gaara's Childhood Obsession...I've decided to acquiecse (oooohhhhhh, big word!). But I'm telling you guys now, this is the last installment. I'm already working on another story that's, right now, four chapters long. And I cannot work on more than one long story at a time! So I pretty much stick with one-shots okay? So I hope you guys like this chappie as much as you like the first. Review and keep an eye out for my new story, kay? ducki-chan

3rd pov

Bright light filtered through the room when the girl had finally squinted her eyes open. She, however, quickly closed them again when a surge of pain worked its way through her

body. She grunted and shut her eyes even harder. "Dammit." she grunted out, not aware of the smirking red-head not too far from her. Finally, in an attempt to take control over her

own nerves the girl took a deep breath. "Come on." she encouraged herself while taking yet another deep breath. And finally after one more breath, the girl attempted to sit up on

the bed that she wasn't even aware that she was lying on. She was completely numb...a throbbingly painful numbness. After about five minutes the girl had her legs over the side of

the bed, but she wouldn't stop there. Her mind was set upon getting out of that hell-hole. The Kazekage's mansion, however, was far from being a hell-hole. Actually the mansion

was overall the largest and most beautiful of Sunakagure, but she would be damned if she was owned and kept prisoner in the place. And this is why she would refer to it as a hell-

hole. She took another breath before pushing herself up off of the bed. Of course she stumbled a bit before gaining her balance again. She groaned out load, still unaware of her

surroundings, as soon as she took her first step toward where she thought the door to the room was. But with that next step, the pain shoooting up her leg was unbearable. She fell

to the floor biting her lip to keep from crying out. When she fell she shut her eyes anticipating the painful contact with the floor. But when she had finally opened her eyes, her blurry

gaze fell upon a pair of feet. "And where were you expecting to go?"

Gaara's pov

The girl's attempts to escape were quite amusing. It took her almost half an hour just to get two steps from her bed. And she ended up falling right in front of me on the second

step. Was this girl not aware that I was standing here the entire time? The girl were on all fours for a good minute or two before I decided to make myself known. "And where were

you expecting to go?" I asked her only to receive a growl in response. I waited a moment as the girl lifted herself. She was a good few inches shorter than I, but her grey eyes

gleamed with determination...how stubborn! "What is your name girl?" I asked her. She didn't say a word. She just glared, ready for anything that I may administer for punishment. I

was getting frustrated with this girl's pride. I would have to break it...soon. "We can do this the easy way or the hard and painful way." I told her. She seemed to be thinking.

"There's no point in fighting a fruitless battle." I added, finally seeing the determination in her eyes falter, but the pride remain. She kept standing tall and took a deep breath. " Kuji."

she stated. Without faltering, I grabbed her upper arm. "Well then girl, you will stay in bed until I say otherwise. Got it?" I said pushing her onto the plain unmade mattress. I saw her

begin to say something about it, but decided against it a second after. I then walked out the room door.

Kuji's pov

"Well then girl, you will stay in bed until I say otherwise. Got it?" the red-head said to me in a harsh tone. I was just about to tell him off. I mean, no one speaks to me like that. If

I want to get out of bed, I will. But then it hit me...I don't want to get out of bed. I'm in immense pain. I couldn't really get out of bed again even if I tried. And the red-head knew it.

Was this then his way of saying, " You shouldn't get out of bed until your wounds heal."? I saw him walk out the door and laid back on the soft white mattress. _'Why do I feel as if _

_I've seen this boy before?'_ I thought to myself as I relaxed my body. "Damn, he seems so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." I mumbled to no one. I closed my eyes and

began to think. Before I knew it I was drifting off into La-La Land.

I opened my eyes once again to meet aquamarine orbs. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sreamed bloody murder and rolled off the bed. I jumped up quickly afterwards

and faced the intruder. It was the girl that I'd seen when I left the bathroom on the first day. She was smiling at me, obviously amused at my almost having a heart attack. "Don't do

that!" I yelled at her as soon as I caught my breath. I was surprised everyone in the freakin' mansion hasn't run in to see what the problem was. "So I heard your name was Kuji."

she said to me, still with a smile on her face. She began to confuse me. For someone who was keeping another person against their will (me), she sure was happy. But I nodded at

her accusation anyway. I hadn't realized it at first but as soon as I nodded my head to her I realized that I felt no pain. "Feeling better I hope." she said. I stared at her. "You healed

me?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes. Now, I was more than confused...if that's possible. Weren't they supposed to be cruel and sadistic? They were supposed to get a kick

from seeing me in pain. But instead, they heal my wounds! "I don't..." I started, trying to get the situation at hand. But she put up a hand signaling for me to stop. "Listen, I know

your Father gave you away to us but you are far from a prisoner. Our Father just thought that you could make Gaara smile." I frowned at her words. "I was bought as his little toy!"

I yelled at her only to see her give an even bigger smile. "You should consider yourself lucky." she said. " Gaara is very protective of his toys. Why do you think he sent me in here

to heal you?" she continued eyeing my growing facial expressions. _'HE sent someone to heal me? Why?'_ I asked myself not even coming close to an excuse. "Just don't tell him I

told you that. He's going for the whole 'I don't care about anyone but myself ' thing. But he does actually care for your well-being." she told me before walking toward the door. I

was glued to the spot. To think that the violent little red-head would actually care for someone enough to have someone else ease their pain.

"Temari?" I called out almost positive that was, in fact, her name. And my thoughts were confirmed when she turned to face me. I didn't have to tell her anything b/c my stomach

did all the talking. She laughed when she heard the growls. "I'll bring you something up." she said before walking out the door. I went back over to the bed to think things over. Is

staying in this mansion really so bad? The red-head hasn't done anything sexually suggestive yet. _'I've got to admit. It's got to be better than living at home.'_ I thought. After

lunch and a bit more thinking, I had resolved to be grateful for staying here. I sure as hell wouldn't let anyone treat me like dirt, but I wouldn't be unreasonably disrespectful.

I have been here for a month so far. And it's not too bad. All I pretty much do is run a few errands a day for everyone. And sometimes I sit with Gaara. It's sort of weird when

he tells me to do that. We just sit there with him looking out his window and me looking at him. I've also gotten into arguements with the red-head...mainly about calling me by my

actual name. He continues to call me 'girl'. And it makes me sick. At the beginning he wanted me to call him 'Master', but I refuse every time. I've gotten beaten again for it, but he

eventually stopped when he realized that I would not back down. And afterwards he sent Temari in to take care of me. He even sent me out to shop for some new clothes for

myself as a way of apologizing. I can read him like a book now. But what still bothers me is the fact that I still can not remember why Gaara looks so familiar.

3rd pov

Gaara walked into Kuji's room to find her reading a book. She had acknowledged him when he stopped at the foot of her bed. "Yes?" she asked. She didn't mind running an

errand for him. She seriously had nothing better to do. "I need you to clean out my closet." Gaara said to her not waiting for a reply before turning to leave. Kuji sighed when he

closed her door. She knew that he would be in his room when she got there. He would stare out the window as she would clean. But without another thought, Kuji pushed herself

off the bed and walked out the room. She only had to walk across the hall to reach Gaara's door. She knocked once but didn't wait for him to say 'come in'. And there she saw

him, staring out his window. She glanced at him only for a second before going to his closet. He was right...he did need a serious closet cleaning. "It's begun to rain." she heard him

mumble behind her. He did this often. And she has learned from those times that he would be more so talking to himself. So she just continued her job.

She begun hanging up his clothes...which were a lot. "God. Don't you ever even attempt to hang anything up?" she said out loud, but Gaara had learned also, that she was talking

more so to herself. When she finally gotten all his clothes hung up, she straightened up his shoes...which weren't too many. So finally after that she began going through all the boxes

at the top of his closet to see if he could throw anything away. She grabbed all the boxes and sat down in the middle of his room floor. She knew that she couldn't throw anything

away without his permission. "Would you like to keep this?" she asked holding up an old blanket. She saw him glance toward her and shake his head no. "How about this?" she

asked seeing him again silently say no. This went on for quite a while until she got to the last box. She wiped her forehead happy that this task was almost over. She opened the box,

but sat there stunned at what she saw. She reached into the box and pulled out a brown scraggly teddy bear. And it all made sense to her then. That's why Gaara had looked so

familiar. They were so little when they last saw eachother. He had his teddy bear...and she took up for him. _'Some little boys were making fun of him for having a teddy bear. _

_And I made them stop. That was so long ago. After that day...I never saw him again.' _went through Kuji's mind as she stared at the dusty thing. "He never said thank you." she

said again to herself, but this time Gaara did pay attention. He saw her bring the bear out of the box and hoped that she would remember...and she did. She turned to look at him.

Their eyes met...grey clashed wih green. "I wanted to, but..." he started but he just didn't know what to say. Why was he even offering an excuse. It shouldn't matter to him. It was

the past. He watched her rise to her feet and walk over to him. "But you never came back." she said sitting next to him on the bed. "Yes I did. You just wasn't aware of it." he told

her watching her eyes widen in surprise. Gaara looked even deeper into Kuji's stormy grey orbs and caught a glimpse of her younger self. The same younger self that he was in love

with back then. She lowered her eyes thinking of everything and Gaara took this time to take her in. Her same curly locks, her same passionate stature. The girl that he was in love

with back then had developped into the gorgeous young woman that he was in love with now. He put his hand at the back of Kuji's neck and lifted her head so that she could look

him in the eyes. They both inched closer until their lips touched. "Kuji." Gaara wispered before letting himself take over and deepen the sweet kiss. He pushed her back onto the

bed without her protesting still kissing her with a lustful passion. This...would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

---------ducki-chan


End file.
